


Snow

by sassygaycastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygaycastiel/pseuds/sassygaycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy wants to play in the snow, but Dean was given strict orders by their dad to not leave the motel room. As Sammy becomes more and more sad, Dean considers ignoring their dad's order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Litte Sammy, a boy of about eight years of age, was looking through the window at the run-down motel he was staying in, looking out to the world around him. Outside of the window was a winter wonderland, and it was calling him to play in it. He sighed heavily, and turned to Dean.

”Can we please go play in the snow?” asked Sam. 

Dean sighed, shaking his head without looking at his brother. 

“You know what dad said,” said Dean. “We aren’t allowed outside until he gets back from his trip.”

“But Dean-“

“No, Sam. I’m sorry.”

Sam turned around quickly, looking back out the window. His heavy, angered breathing started coating the window with fog, which he wiped off every so often until he realized he was causing it. He rested his head against the window, looking like he’d just gotten all his toys taken away on Christmas day.

Dean looked over to him, and it was apparent that saying no was hard for him. It was impossible to say no to poor little Sammy, whose puppy dog look could convince a ruthless dictator to hand his title over to him. Dean didn’t want them to get in trouble, though. If their father knew that they left the room, he would never let them see the light of day again. 

But Sammy just looked so sad; Dean wasn’t going to have that.

“Just for a little bit,” said Dean.

Sam turned around; his eyes wide with excitement.

“Really?” he said, with a giant smile.

“Yes, now come on, Sam.”

They threw their coats on and jumped out into the winter wonderland outside, jumping into a big pile of snow as their first activity. They started waving the arms and legs, creating snow angels in the large pile, which were messed up as soon as Sam packed some of the snow together and hurled it at Dean. Right as it hit Dean in his chest, he grabbed one, and their snowball fight began.

Before they knew it, they were out there for almost two hours. They each made their own snowman, and used rocks and branches for their body parts. Sam tried to make an igloo, but it crumbled and he decided to just make it into a small fort. The joy on their faces was unable to be imitated; they were genuinely happy.

Once they got back inside, they took their jackets off and laughing about the joy they just experienced.

“I’m definitely gonna win the snowball fight next time,” said Sam. 

“Sure,” said Dean, smugly. “We’ll see about that.”

“Well, at least my snowman was bigger than yours.”

“Yeah, okay Sam. By like, an inch. Big deal.”

They laughed some more, and after they stopped, Sam threw his arms around Dean’s torso. Dean was a bit surprised; his arms were raised slightly above Sam’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Dean,” said Sam. “You’re the best big brother ever.”

Dean smiled, and held Sam close to him.

“You’re welcome, Sammy,” said Dean.

Once the sky was absent of the sun, Sam immediately went to his bed, drained from their adventure in the snow. Almost immediately after falling onto the bed, he was asleep. Dean looked over from where he was sitting, smiled, and went back to reading his comics. 

Dad couldn’t keep them locked in a room forever. Dean had to be the hero who saved Sam of his longing to enjoy certain activities, even if it meant going against his father’s orders. Even if he was punished for it, it would be a small price to pay to see his little brother smile.


End file.
